


Romance and Chocolate

by PimpedOutGreenEars



Category: Battle Royale (Manga), Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimpedOutGreenEars/pseuds/PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Shinji wants to match Yutaka's romance level.
Relationships: Mimura Shinji/Seto Yutaka
Kudos: 4





	Romance and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in love with how this fic turned out, but sometimes it be like that. Have fun with Shinji's thoughts, actual stuff that should be in the fic, and Yutaka's parents!

Yutaka Seto was a true romantic.

That’s what his boyfriend, Shinji Mimura, thought anyway.

And while it could be argued that Shinji’s definition of what constituted as romance was loose due to his own approach, consisting almost entirely of pickup lines and the kind of sleek charm that would make an oil spill jealous, he didn’t think so.

When Shinji and Yutaka had started dating almost eight months ago, Shinji hadn’t realized just how romantic he was.

Sure, he’d known that Yutaka was kind and genuine, so he’d expected Yutaka to say and do nice things for him. Hell, even before they were dating, Yutaka had never been shy about throwing a compliment or two Shinji’s way. But he hadn’t truly understood the kind of words Yutaka was capable of.

Because sometimes when Yutaka spoke to him, Shinji swore he had to be quoting poetry or something. Sometimes the intensity of it made Shinji’s ears burn, and The Third Man didn’t blush. At least he hadn’t before he’d started dating Yutaka.

And it wasn’t like Shinji was a stranger to being loved and having sweet nothings whispered in his ear. Shinji had always been fairly popular, and after he’d become a star basketball player in 7th grade, that had amplified. Girls loved him, and they weren’t shy about telling him. Well, some of them were, but there were enough confident ones that he hadn’t usually had to dip into his ‘supply reserve.’

But it was different. What those girls said versus what Yutaka did. Girls had laid cuddled up to him, running a finger down his chest, telling him they’d only been going to the basketball games to watch him. But that didn’t hold the same weight as Yutaka lying next to him, hands gesturing wildly, as he recounted the three-pointer Shinji had made in the second half.

Maybe it was because Yutaka _knew_ him that he always said the right thing. He knew all the little idiosyncrasies that the girls never got to see. Yutaka knew he couldn’t stand his books getting damaged, knew he started every morning with a short prayer despite thinking religion was stupid, knew that he got agitated when he didn’t get enough sleep. Knew that people in his room stressed him out because he couldn’t stand the idea of his things getting messed up, knew that Shinji never made it through a day without talking to his uncle in his head, knew that when Shinji got started hacking, he’d do it late into the night until his nerves were shot. Yutaka wasn’t speaking words of love to a fabricated version of him. He knew who Shinji was, and he loved him for it.

It was good being loved like that. Shinji had never felt so thoroughly loved as he did with Yutaka. And all the time Yutaka was doing things to only make him feel even more loved.

He thought of the poem he’d seen in Yutaka’s notebook once. The one that Yutaka had never shown him but had so obviously been about him. He’d never told Yutaka he’d seen it, but sometimes he thought about it and wondered if Yutaka knew how much Shinji loved him.

Shinji worried sometimes that he wasn’t completely nailing the romantic aspect of their relationship. He worried that the things he said sounded more like lines than the truth. He worried that he was too physical, like it looked like that was all he cared about. He worried that he didn’t make Yutaka feel as loved as he made Shinji feel.

But all Shinji could do was his best.

And this Valentine’s Day he was doing it with homemade chocolate and takeout.

Valentine’s Day was typically more of a girl thing (Shinji had received plenty of chocolate at school from them) but seeing as they were both guys, Shinji figured it’d be okay if he took that role. Besides, Yutaka didn’t know he was coming over to do more than share the candy the girls had given him. So, he figured he was being pretty romantic, coming with homemade chocolate and Yutaka’s favorite Tempura place takeout.

He was totally going to get laid.

Not that that was the goal. It was about love.

Getting laid would just be a bonus.

When Shinji arrived at Yutaka’s house, the front door was unlocked as was usual when Yutaka knew he was coming. So, Shinji came in, took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen where he figured he could sit down his stuff before surprising Yutaka.

However, before he even made it to the kitchen, he could smell something burnt or burning. He braced himself for what he was about to find. Yutaka’s parents were going out for Valentine’s Day, so that definitely meant that the smell was caused by Yutaka, who… Well… Suffice it to say, Shinji knew he’d be the one cooking dinner for them in the future.

Shinji walked into a disaster zone.

The kitchen counter was a mess, with bowls and ingredients out everywhere. The burning he’d smelled looked like it might have been… chicken? Maybe? It was hard to tell with it being shriveled and black on the pan.

And in front of the stove was his boyfriend, pulling something out of the oven as he cursed at it furiously.

Shinji had a feeling they’d had similar thoughts about the holiday but completely different execution methods.

“So, what’s all this?” Shinji asked, only after he’d surveyed the entire scene.

Yutaka jumped a little, almost dropping the tray in his hand but managing to get it on top of the stove next to some other cooking supplies. On it were some odd-smelling vegetables that Shinji did not plan on eating no matter how much he loved his boyfriend.

“Uh, my honest to god best effort to make you dinner and chocolate?” Yutaka said it like a question, the embarrassment clear on his face. Then sheepishly he added, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Shinji grinned. God, he loved him.

“Luckily for us, I had a similar idea,” Shinji said, holding up his bag of takeout.

Yutaka let out a nervous laugh. “That’s a huge relief, because I’m pretty sure I’ve managed to ruin every component of this meal.” 

Shinji sat the takeout bag on the floor before walking over to get a closer look at the mess. On the stove was a bowl of chocolate floating in a pan of water. Shinji stuck his finger in it so that he could get a taste.

Shinji was pleasantly surprised that the flavor was on point.

“This is pretty good,” he told Yutaka, who was still looking a little sheepish.

Yutaka sighed. “I couldn’t get it to set. I don’t know how girls do this.”

Upon closer observation, Yutaka looked a little down. It wasn’t too surprising. He’d obviously had big plans that hadn’t panned out. But Shinji wasn’t concerned with his execution. He was flattered that Yutaka had made the attempt.

An attempt that, had he been able to execute, would have been way more impressive than Shinji’s offering. But that wasn’t surprising either. Yutaka was an expert at romancing him, even when he thought he’d failed.

“Come here,” Shinji said, opening his arms.

Yutaka did as he was told, coming over and lying his head on Shinji’s chest. Shinji then wrapped him in a hug.

“Sorry about all this. In my head this was going to be very romantic,” Yutaka said, half into Shinji’s shirt.

Shinji laughed, hugging him tighter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You destroyed your entire kitchen for me. I literally couldn’t have asked you to do more.”

Yutaka snorted. “Yeah, because I couldn’t do what I had.” Despite the joke, Yutaka already seemed happier.

“Well, it’s not all bad,” Shinji said, letting go of Yutaka to grab the bowl of chocolate floating on the stove. “I mean, I’m kind of glad this didn’t set. Makes it way easier to use for other things, if you catch my drift.”

Shinji then proceeded to draw a line of chocolate from Yutaka’s jaw to his neck before winking.

Yutaka’s eyes were bright as he looked up at Shinji.

“You know, I _know_ what you’re implying here, but I kind of just want to throw chocolate at you now,” Yutaka said even as he ran a hand up Shinji’s chest.

“Mm, dealer’s choice. I trust your judgement,” Shinji said as he circled the arm not holding the bowl around Yutaka’s middle.

“Yeah?” Yutaka asked, only to immediately put his hand in the bowl and then wipe a big smear of chocolate across Shinji’s face.

Shinji’s jaw dropped a little in surprise at the action. “I know I said dealer’s choice, but I’m high-key offended that this is what you chose,” Shinji said as he blinked his eyes.

Seriously, did Yutaka not see how attractive he looked today?

Yutaka smirked before going back to the bowl and then wiping another line across Shinji’s face. “What are you going to do about it?” he taunted.

And, well, Shinji would have rather used the chocolate for something else, but he could work with it.

“This,” Shinji said with a malicious grin as he threw a handful of chocolate at Yutaka.

* * *

The Seto’s Valentine’s Day hadn’t quite gone as planned. Ryota thought it had started out okay, despite his wife’s concern about their son.

_“I’m just worried about him. Did you notice that he didn’t even mention a girl this year? I hope he hasn’t given up. Love at his age is so stressful.”_

Ryota had been able to reassure her that Yutaka’s demeanor didn’t indicate that he was depressed (although sometimes it was hard to tell. Yutaka hid his feelings behind jokes just as easily as Ryota had at his age). Plus, he’d seemed pretty happy about having the house to himself- well, and to Shinji Mimura, who he’d asked to come over.

Ryota thought it was strange that Mimura didn’t have a date on Valentine’s Day but didn’t give it too much thought. He’d wondered for a brief second if Mimura would be bringing girls to the house, but he’d decided it was better not to think about it. He could yell at Yutaka after he’d had his fun if that was necessary.

Once they’d finished worrying about their son’s love life, they’d concentrated on their own. They’d enjoyed a movie together, flicking popcorn at each other just like they always had when they were younger, then they’d walked around Takamatsu for a while, waiting until it was time for their dinner reservation.

Unfortunately, when they’d arrived at the restaurant there had been no record of said reservation. And with the place so crowded for the holiday, waiting for a table wasn’t an option.

So, they’d grabbed some takeout and decided to call it a night. Ryota was a little disappointed since he’d been the one to make the reservation (which he _had_ made), but Asako hadn’t been upset. She said she thought it’d be nice to eat dinner in bed and watch another movie.

So that was the plan when they arrived back at the house.

When they arrived, the door was unlocked and the only shoes sitting out were Yutaka and Shinji’s, so that was good. Ryota wouldn’t need to yell at Yutaka after all.

“Do you smell that?” Asako asked quietly, face scrunched up.

Ryota sniffed the air, then grimaced. “Yutaka must have burned pizza or something.”

Just to be sure they both walked to the kitchen, which Ryota quickly regretted.

The kitchen was an absolute disaster, with burnt food and pots and pans everywhere. But that was nothing compared to the chocolate that seemed to decorate the room. Why was there chocolate on the ceiling?

Ryota didn’t know what to say and his wife seemed in a similar state as they both looked down at their son who was looking back at them seeming just as shocked.

Yutaka was currently sitting on the floor of the kitchen with Shinji, eating what looked to be tempura. For a second they all just stared at each other. Then, finally, Yutaka spoke.

“I didn’t think you would be home so early,” Yutaka said, still looking like a deer in headlights.

“They lost our reservation at the restaurant,” Ryota explained as he waited for an explanation.

“Oh,” Yutaka supplied helpfully. “That sucks.”

Shinji then held up a takeout box. “Can we interest you in tempura? We have extra.”

“No, you cannot!” Asako seemed to have finally found her voice, as she glared at Yutaka. “What happened?”

Yutaka shrank down a little under his mother’s angry gaze. Ryota didn’t blame him. Asako had a good angry face.

“Chocolate fight?” Yutaka said, looking up at her with his big eyes. Those puppy-dog eyes had gotten him out of a lot of trouble throughout his childhood, but Ryota didn’t think they were going to work this time.

At least not without an assist.

Ryota put his hand on Asako’s shoulder before she began really letting Yutaka have it. She looked over at him and Ryota almost shrank down himself, but he remained strong. Well, strong-ish.

“Let’s just go eat,” Ryota suggested, making Asako look at him like he had two heads. “I don’t want to ruin the night.”

Asako softened at that, before looking back at her son and considering him a long second.

“You’re lucky,” she said simply before walking toward their bedroom.

Yutaka sighed in relief once he heard the bedroom door close. “Thank you,” he said to Ryota, his puppy dog eyes still activated.

“Don’t thank me,” Ryota said sternly. “If this isn’t all cleaned up by the time we’re done eating, Mimura will be the last Valentine you’ll ever have.”

“Noted,” Yutaka said with a sage nod.

Ryota then turned to follow his wife to the bedroom. He was almost there when he heard Yutaka open his mouth.

“You know, that would have been a pretty romantic sentiment from my dad if he wasn’t going to murder me.”

“Well, let’s hurry so that you don’t get murdered. I need to see what you have planned for me on White Day.”

“I was thinking we could use your idea for the chocolate then.”

“Still can’t believe you wanted to fight instead of lick chocolate off of each other.”

Ryota quickly went into his bedroom. There was no way he was fucking unpacking whether that was a joke or not. He had his own date to get back to.


End file.
